


Totally not a prince

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #caught up in the wrong crowde, #protective george, #smol sam, College AU, It's alright thio, M/M, THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS, at least for george, generous george, george is kind of a dick, i spelled that wrong, i spelled that wrong too, ill stop now, im bad at atgging, im bad at tagging, parents are not nice, sams is alright though, spelled that wrong AGAIN, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: George Friedrich is tired of life as a prince. He just wants to be a normal kid for once. So, what does he do?He applies to a regular university with forged school results under an alias to just be normal. Was it excessive? Yeahwas it worth it? Yeah.Running into the small boy was not part of the plan. University was supposed to be Sam's getaway. His chance for a new life. A fresh start and a new beginning. Being shy doesn't get you many friends, but fortunately Sam was lucky enough to find George Eacker, Charles Lee, and James Reynolds.However, he never anticipated the tsunami that was George King.





	1. Normal boy

**Author's Note:**

> Recently ive been obsessing over Sam and George fics, and was disappointed there wasn't a lot of them. I took matters into my own hands.

"Mother, I can't keep living like this."

George Friedrich stood by the marble fireplace, the king and queen of England nearby, faces stern and cold.

"Living like what? Royalty? How tragic." George's mother, Eleanor, sighed rubbing her temples. "You can't run from your own life George.

"Your mother's right. This is the life you were given, and you must accept that. You are not the typical commoner, and that is that." George the II's stone cold face scowled at his son.

"I can't keep living with all this publicity! Camera's tracking my every move, not being able to leave this damn place without at least being trailed by five different bodyguards. It's just ridiculous!"

The older man looked just about ready to beat the living hell out of his son, standing up, before quickly sitting down again. A devilish grin found it's way onto his face as folded his hands.

"You want a normal life? Fine. I'll give you a commoner life. You will attend one year at the university down town, all paid for. You'll have access to your money, which will be transferred to a new account. I'll pay for tuition cost in advance. No matter what happens you may NOT come back to us. You wanted this, so you'll get this. No exceptions."

Eleanor put her hands on her husbands, trying to hide her shock. "Honey, are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"If this is what the boy wants, this is what the boy'll get."

George's mouth gaped at his parents. They were completely serious. George's stomach filled to the brim in excitement. he could kiss his father, he was so happy. This showed a lot, because he despised his parents. They weren't bad people, they just never let him have any fun.

"Thank you so much father! I promise this year will not go to waste." George hugged his parents, and raced off to his bedroom, to start packing.

"'Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" the queen looked at her husband with genuine concern.

"I already know how this is going to end. It'll knock some sense into that boy."

"How will it end?" 

The king mischievously looked at his wife. "You'll see." 

 

 

Samuel Seabury wanted nothing more in life than to do his father proud. His mother died in labor, and for as long as he can remember, it was just his dad and him. His father always loved him, and never held a grudge against him for his mother, and always praised and loved him. His grades didn't matter to him, or his lacking athletic ability. His father never cared about the fact that Sam was just a plain old nobody. 

That was until two years ago.

The first time his dad came home drunk.

It was about 11:00 at night, his dad was never usually at work no longer than 6:00. Little sixteen year old Sam had never been home all by himself for this long. Worriedly, he sat by the door. So many thoughts rushed into his head because to him, his father was everything.

He came home eventually. Came home with the anger of a nest of bee's who's queen was under attack. The anger of a raging bull, stomping towards a red cape at full force.

He yelled at Sam about having a drink with Henry Laurens, who bragged about his son. Compared his son (Sam could never remember the name- maybe Jonah or Jonathen?) to the Laurens boy saying he wasn't good enough, that he would just end up amounting to nothing. 

There were many nights like that one after that.

Sam did everything in his power to make his father proud. He graduated high school with a 4.0 GPA, got into one of the best university's in the country, the one in the heart of London.

Currently, he was at the airport waving a hand at his dad, before stepping onto the plane with his small luggage behind him, a sheepish grin plastered on his face. 

He pledged to himself he was going to make himself a new life.


	2. You must be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets settled in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh im so glad everyone liked it! J had so mjch fun writinh these chapters it was awesome. Thank you for the support
> 
> Also: I know Jack shit about tje British school system. I couldn't do it in America because it needed to be monarch for this to work. So it takes place in London, but has the American school system.

George excitedly grabbed his room key, dashing out of the orientation. He didn't know how his father had done it, but there he was, a registered student majoring in politics. 

He dashed out of orientation, running to the dormitories. He was just about to open the door, when he was stopped by a young lady with long, curly hair.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. I know we're all excited, but no running up the stairs."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss...?"

"Angelica Schyuler. I'm your RA. You are?"

Ignoring the fact that he didn't know what an RA was, he introduced himself. "George. George King. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." She paused. "Hey, you kinda look like the Prince. You guys related?" She asked curiously.

"Nope. I like to think of our resemblance as a blessing. I always get treated like royalty, when I'm actually just like everyone else." George lied. Silently, he thanked every God he knew for the acting class he took when he was ten, because if you're a politician lying is essential (at least according to his dad.)

Angelica smiled. "Must be nice. Who's your room mate?"

George squinted at his paper. "A Mr...James Reynolds."

Angelica cringed. "I feel bad for you. That guy is actually such a disgusting human being. Like, actual human filth. Not only is he just an utter dick, he treats his girlfriend Maria like shit. I don't say this about many people, but he actually deserves death."

George frowned. "Fuck. Seriously?"

"Yup. Good luck, my friend. You're going to need it."

George felt giddy when she mentioned friend. He'd never had a friend before.

All it took was for him to open the door, to confirm what Angelina said.

James was there, despite it being a smoke free school, smoking a cigarette.  
His stuff was sprawled over the floor of the small room. The bathroom smelled already (George couldn't talk, the bathroom never smelled good after he was done with it) and not to mention the fact James looked and smelled like he hadn't showered in weeks.

He puffed before turning to George. "George King?"

"Yes."

James convered his face with his pillow. "The rooms practically going to be yours. I'm not going to be here very often. Might even move in with my girlfriend. Have fun big boy." He stood up and exited the room without another word.

George sighed. He turned on the phone his mother had given him. He opened his bank's website, inputting the information his dad gave him.

His stomach dropped when he saw the balance.

$10.00

Fuck.

 

Sam groaned as he walked up the stairs to his dorm. He was excited for college, but he hated interacting with people, let alone having to live with a stranger.

He slowly opened the door. A tall man was in there, unpacking his bags.

He looked up to greet Sam, who felt small at that moment with his 5'5 self.

"The name is Charles Lee. You must be Samuel."

Sam paused. "I go by Sam."

"Okay Sam, I have a few rules."

Sam turned to face him, sitting down on his bed. "Alright."

"First is that you have too fucking clean up after yourself. If I ever come back to your shit on the floor, I will not be happy."

Sam shrunk in fear.

"Don't have sex in here. Not only do my past room mates never change the sheets, but we also get noise complaints and that looks bad on both of us, so just get a room."

Sam didn't have to worry about that. He was still a virgin and doubted he would be getting "laid" anytime soon.  "I don't think I have to worry about that."

"Yeah I thought that too. Just putting it out there." Charles giggled, though it sounded more like a growl to Sam.

"Don't watch porn on my computer. I understand you have trouble getting laid, but don't take it out on my laptop with sketchy porn websites."

Sam laughed. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad. He could get used to this.

"And the most important rule. DO. NOT. EAT. ON. MY. BED. If I find a single crumb on my bed that's not from me, you are fucking dead. No joke. Dead."

"I understand."

"I made a poster in case you forget." He took out a colorful poster with smiley faces all over it. It was decently big, and had stars all over the eating rule.

"It's a nice decoration." Sam commented.

"Isn't it?" Charles smiled at him, as he taped it above the desk the college provided.

"My friend should be delivering a couch and an old TV soon." Charles said.

"Sweet." Sam smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Maybe for once in his life something went right.

Maybe for once he had a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for now POV's arw going to switch often because of character development and shit. I plan on having them meet next chapter if everything goes according to plan.
> 
> Please do not hesitate to leave a kudo or comment! They give me life!


	3. Language Arts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first class of the year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not one for shameless self-promo, but please go check out my other fic "With only the memories." Like this fic, ive only just started, so there's not a lot, but it would mean a lot if you checked it out! Thanks for reading this story.
> 
> Please note: In this story Sam is 5'5. In real life after a bit of research, I'd estimate Thayne Jasperson is about 5'7. Not exactly the same but pretty close. Please don't attack me in the comments. Thanks <3

George excitedly ran to his first public class ever. He was nervous, as a prince he never had many opportunities to be social with people his own age, but got a pretty good idea from the internet and social media sites.

That was a lie. Almost everyone on those sites is a psychopath and needs help. It couldn't hurt to wing it, right?

He trodded to the east building, the English building, where he would be taking a language arts class. It took some time, the campus was HUGE, and all the buildings looked the same. Eventually he found it. His class was on the second floor, room 208.

He excitedly opened the door. It was a small class, about ten people. There was an excited buzz in the room, people sitting in the desks of two. He quickly recognized Angelica, but decided not to talk her, since she was already talking to a girl with long brown hair.

A few people looked up to see who it was. Their mouths hung open, as he tried to quietly take a seat at the last open table. Murmurs whisked around the room, everyone talking about the guy who looks like royalty. Finally, a guy with brown hair that fell to his shoulder walked over to him.

He walked with a certain confidence, that George couldn't define, his face having a determined feel to it.

"Are you prince George Friedrich?" He said loud and clear for everyone to hear.

"No." Angelica answered. "His name is George King, right?"

George nodded. "Unless your lying to us?" She continued.

George blinked. Fuck. "Angelica, are you serious?"

"Their is a pretty strong resemblance." said a guy from where the guy with the long hair was sitting.

Everyone eyed him. He had to think of something quick. They couldn't ruin this for him. Suddenly, it came to him.

"Give me a second." George said as he snatched his phone out of his bag.

Quickly he pulled up his bank's website, logging in, before raising it up for everyone to see.

"He has $10.00 in his bank account, he's a college student." Angelica announced.

"Don't expose me like this." George said, dramatically covering his face. She gave a light laugh, before returning back to the girl on the other side of the room.

George quickly got himself situated, pulling out a light novel to read.

He was distracted when everyone it the room groaned. A wave of cigarette smoke hit his nostrils. He sighed, putting the book down to see none other then his room mate, James Reynolds.

He didn't say a word as he slowly made his way towards the back of the room. No one really cared until a loud 'oomph' was heard, followed by the sound of books and pens crashing to the ground.

When they all turned around, a short guy with orangish-brown hair was on the ground, surrounded by books and pens. James was in the seat where he was before, talking to a tall, muscular kid who seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal.

That was not the case with the rest of the class. The guy from before was already there, yelling at James to apologize and help him with his stuff. Angelica joined in, yelling at James who had not said a word. The girl Angelica was talking too helped the kid up, and started to help him with his stuff, when he went to the argument, trying to break it up.

"It's fine! I'm fine! You don't need to- really I'm fine!" the kid sounded flustered and desperate to stop the argument. George found it kind of adorable, well the guy himself was adorable. George realized he should probably go help out. He went over to the scene, gathering all the supplies in a pile.

James sighed. "What are you, five?" He looked them all like kindergartners.

"James, can you be not an asshole for once in your life? You pushed him pretty fucking hard. You should be thankful the poor boy didn't sprain his wrist."

"Really, I'm fine." the boy kept insisting, trying to calm down the guy still yelling at him.

"Trust us, Mr...?"

He blinked. "Oh! Sam. Sam Seabury."

Sam. George liked that name. It suited him. Nice, and short, yet subtle and cute.

"Well Sam, don't mind Alex." she pointed at the guy from before "Once he starts arguing about something...He's very passionate about it." 

Sam did a light laugh. "I can tell."

"I better go stop him before he kills James, as much as I would love to see that." 

George's eyes lingered on Sam, as Angelica walked away towards Alex.

Sam sighed as he picked up everything, before scanning the room. He made his way towards George. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked. George quickly nodded.

"It's George right?"

"That's me."

Sam looked at him in awe. "Woah...you really do look like the prince."

George smiled. "It's a blessing." He winked, then continued flirting."What's your major?"

"History education for grades 7-12, so teaching I guess. You?" Sam asked.

"Political science." George replied. "My dad works in that field, and I grew up around that.

"My dad wanted me to be a doctor, or maybe a politician. Just someone who made a lot of money to support the both of us."

George felt his stomach crumple. 

One of the downsides of being a prince is that you never got to meet anyone truthfully. Everyone just got on their knees and sucked your dick because, well, your royalty.

He rang with guilt, not being able to do a thing about it. He'd have to make sure to help this guy when he was king. 

"So then why'd you decide to be a teacher?"

"Well when I was in high school I was the type of kid who...well... let's just say I wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. I didn't do sports because let's be honest, when your 5'5 and can't run for shit, you won't get very far. I was never really social either. Actually, the fact that I'm talking to you is amazing." Sam paused.

George listened to Sam intensely. He had never knew problems like that actually existed, his only experience was reading books set in high schools, and they never actually very good.

"Point is, I never had very many friends." Sam continued. "So it was my teachers who really cared about me. Hell, my math teacher was like a second father to me. I even ate luch with them sometimes. I just want to do that for someone else, you know?"

This guy couldn't get anymore attractive. Not only was he adorable, but he was caring. And not to mention he wasn't royalty. His mind wandered. Why was someone like Sam sitting with such a dick?

"Who was the guy you were sitting with?" He pointed at James' table.

Sam looked slightly embarrassed. "You mean Charles?"

"I guess. Who is he?"

"Oh, he's my room mate. He was the only person I knew in this class."

"Hold on a second." George took out a scrap piece of paper, and scrawled down his number. He slipped it to Sam.

"Call me sometime." He winked.

Sam blushed. Before he had a chance to respond, a thin, old man walked in, his glasses falling off the bridge of his nose.

"I apologize for being late. The traffic, was oh so bad. Now, shall we begin. I'm your proffesor, John Wythe."

Everyone got their supplies, beginning the blessing that was class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is! Our two lovelies have met, all we need now is some romance.

**Author's Note:**

> PLease don't hesitate to leave kudos and/or comments! They give me life.


End file.
